Faded Beloved
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Italy refused to believe it was true. He sat on the grass in front of his beloved's grave, tears flowing down his face. Most weren't shocked at the fact the country died, he was long due to fade. It was a miracle he was able to live on this long, with the fact Prussia was banned from becoming a country again decades ago. Warning, PruIta, fading of awesomeness, may or may not cont.


**Faded Beloved**

Italy refused to believe it was true. He sat on the grass in front of his beloved's grave, tears flowing down his face. Most weren't shocked at the fact the country died, he was long due to fade. It was a miracle he was able to live on this long, with the fact Prussia was banned from becoming a country again decades ago. The name engraved on the tomb stone was his human name, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ever since Prussia had faded about two months ago, the usually bright and Innocent Italian had lost the light in his eyes. The only thing that showed on his face now was tears or their stains on his cheeks, his eyes were dim, and his smile was gone. His lips were now almost always in a straight line, that is when a sorrowful frown wasn't there instead. Even though Italy knew that Prussia would always want him to smile, even now. In fact, those were the last words that left the Prussian's mouth while holding his dear Italian in his arms as he faded. Italy treasured the memory of his love's warmth around him, and swore he would never forget it. Nor would he forget those last few minutes he had with him.

_Italy entered the German's house and looked around, wondering just where everyone was. Usually Germany would have heard him and called out to him, unless he was swamped with work. Even then usually he would hear some kind of fuss in the house, even when passing by the door to the basement he heard no chirping from Prussia's cute little bird and no signature 'Kesesese!' that would ring through the door every once in a while. After standing outside the door for over five minutes there wasn't a single sign of the loud Prussian._

_Shrugging it off, he decided to go look for Germany._

_While running through the halls, the Italian called out "Germany! Germany, where are you, ve?" He walked into the kitchen and looked around, no one. The living room gave him the same result. So he decided to check the study, eagerly he threw the door open and stepped in. "Germany, I came to visit again~!"_

_He was met with silence._

_A few moments passed before a confused look filled his face and he looked around to see that the room was empty, though he was shocked to see that there were books on the ground, papers scattered along the desk and floor, and the chair behind the desk was lying on the ground on its side._

'_What happened in here…?' he thought to himself before he walked over and picked up the chair, putting it back as it usually would sit. After scratching his head, he decided to just go down to Prussia's room and see if he was sleeping or something. If he was then maybe he could join him and take a siesta with him! He knew Prussia wouldn't mind, after all._

_Soon, Italy was at the door leading to the basement and opened it. As he walked down the steps he soon heard the sound of… crying? It sounded as though it was Germany crying, actually._

_This made the Italian's speed pick up as he started bounding down the stairs, a certain dread quickly washing over him as he flung open Prussia's bedroom door. What he saw broke his heart and made him tear up almost immediately._

_Prussia was lying on his bed, and there, next to him, sat Ludwig holding his brother's slightly translucent hand with both of his own. Tears were streaming down the German's face as he muttered words to Prussia. "Please, bruder, don't go… Don't you dare fade on me…!" The little chick that usually sat atop the albino's head was sitting on the pillow on the right side of his face nuzzling his cheek, letting out tiny chirps which sounded pained. It knew what was happening._

_Prussia was finally fading with his country._

_Neither of them noticed the wide-eyed Italian standing in the doorway until he ran over and flung his arms around the Prussian's neck. "WH-What's happening?! Why don't you look normal, why can I see through you ve?!"_

_Shock crossed the faces of the other two for a second before Prussia smiled, though it was very forced and filled with sorrow, at the little Italian. "I'm sorry, Ita… I guess it's my time to go…" His voice was strained, now having to hold back the tears forming in his own eyes._

_Italy shook his head violently and pulled back, putting both hands on the other's shoulders. "No, no! You can't, per favore!" Germany tightened his grip on his brother's hand. "He's right, you can't. Please bruder!"_

_A small chuckle escaped Prussia, though it was anything but happy. "Danke for putting up with me until now guys."_

"_We weren't putting up with you! We never were! We were happy to have you, so per favore, don't leave!"_

"_I have to, sorry Ita… Sorry bruder…"_

"_Nien! You can't!"_

"_Bruder… Don't show veakness, ja? Be strong…"_

_At this point, tears were streaming down everyone's faces and the albino was now rapidly fading. He was near the point of non-existence by now and he pulled his hand out of his brother's, sitting up rather shakily with his arms as support._

"_It-… Feliciano, I need to tell you something…" The use of human names was only for times of true importance or when someone was truly close to you. This time truly was important._

_For a split moment, the Italian's eyes widened hearing his human name which he hadn't heard from someone in years. Then he quickly nodded. "Si, si what is it Pr-… Gilbert?"_

_With a sigh, he pulled Italy down to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around the Italian, one arm around the thin waist while the other hand rested on the back of the other's head. Gently, he pulled Feliciano's face into the crook of his neck and buried his own into the copper-brown hair, while the Italian made no move to pull away from the warm embrace and in fact wrapped his own arms around the other, his hands desperately clinging to the back of his shirt. After taking a moment to breath in the scent of the Italian, the albino leaned his head down further and whispered into his ear, "Ich leibe dich, Feliciano Vargas. I always vill. You have zhe most beautiful smile ever, so please, always smile for me vhen I vatch you from heaven."_

_The Italian's body shook with sobs for a few moments before he lifted his face and forced a smile, nodding. "S-Si, I promise… Gilbert … A-Anch'io ti amo…" With that they shared a gentle, warm and loving kiss which continued until the albino was no longer there and air, which felt cold compared to the warm embrace, replaced him._

_Instantly Feliciano's smile fell and his body fell forward, curling up where his beloved albino was just lying in the bed. "__**Gilbert!**__"_

That was the first time that they had ever said those words to each other and the last time that Feliciano would ever be able to see Gilbert again.

It seemed as though that had become a habit in his love life.

SOMEONE STOP ME FROM WRITING ALL THIS ANGST.

PLEASE.

T-T

Oh god, this is what I get for listening to music while reading fanfictions, eating Halloween candy, and having a laptop within my reach at 5 – 7:15 AM.

ALL ABOARD THE ANGSTY PROCRASTINATION TRAIN! TOOT-TOOT~!

Okay, yeah, I'm really sorry guys. I cannot believe how horrible I am. I haven't updated any of my stories and everything has been a shait-fest irl, my old laptop was slowly dying, the Microsoft Word Office refused to work, so I had to wait to get a new laptop as an early Christmas present and I haven't had the will to wright or read anything other than Hetalia fanfics… And I still have to start on one that I promised someone I rp'd with I would wright… Oh god - kill me now please.

Well, thank you for reading this anyways, and if you are a fan of any of my other stories I will apologize like a madman and I will worship anyone who still has hope for me and my stories!

This may just stay as a one-shot angsty thing but if you guys want me to continue this then I honestly don't mind. Plus, the fact that this starts out as PruIta doesn't have to be set in stone if you don't want it to be, I have a million and one ways to take this into so many other pairings if you guys want that is.

It's all up to you guys if any of my stories continue or not.

Well, I'm going to go back to listening to music and gaming on this new game I have been sucked into recently and hopefully managing to work on my other stories. I shall await any reviews, and favorites and maybe even some idea's if you have any interesting ways this could go if I continued it.

Thank you so much and once again I am sorry.

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


End file.
